Stuck in bed
by Dia-chan4
Summary: After an incident Kirishima is stuck in bed. How long will Bakugou have to wait to engage in sexual activities? This is obviously yaoi so if you don't like please don't read. This is a bit of a smut and fluff fanfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA!

Language: English

Pairings: Kirishima x Bakugou

Genre: Yaoi

I wanted to write it in the style of a script so I hope you don't mind the writing format! Enjoy!

* * *

Narrator: Ever since Kirishima and Bakugou strengthened the bond of their friendship they realized that they feel more for each other than they initially thought. After months of playing it cool and avoiding each other's touch they just gave in and became a couple. It didn't take them very long to get sexual in their relationship. As a matter of fact they both were pretty much addicted to having sex with each other at least once or twice a day. But after a practice incident they had to stop.

Bakugou: "You're such an idiot! How in the hell could you be so damn careless!?"

Kirishima: "It was a mistake. Geez stop making me feel dumb. I slipped up but Recovery Girl said that I should heal naturally in about a week if I stay off of it."

Narrator: During practice Kirishima managed to get tripped up when he was pursuing a 'villian' trying to run away. The 'villian' was Mineta and he used his Pop Off quirk which he randomly threw off in Kirishima's direction. Kirishima accidentally stepped on one and fell forward which made him sprain his ankle. Now he's on bed rest in his dorm room.

Bakugou: "A week?! You expect me to wait that long until we could- nevermind!"

Kirishima: *smiles and teases him* "Until we could what Bakugou?"

Bakugou: *flicks him off* "Fuck you! Just hurry up and get healed."

Narrator: On his way out of Kirishima's room he seen Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero making their way over. When Bakugou walked past Mineta he gave him one his deadly glares, scaring the boys to run quickly into Kirishima's room.

Mineta: *holding his hand over heart* "I-If didn't know any better I'd think Bakugou was mad at me."

Kaminari: "That wasn't the face of someone who was only mad. He looked like he was ready to kill you."

Mineta: ! "NOO! What did I do to him?!"

Sero: "Hey Kirishima how's the ankle?"

Kirishima: "Still sprained but I'll live. Thanks for visting."

Mineta: "Since I felt bad I decided to drop off a few gifts to make your time in bed more pleasurable."

Narrator: Mineta gave him two dirty magazines and a box of tissues.

Kirishima: *fake smiles and takes it* "Geez thanks..uh I'll..put it good use."

Mineta: *thumbs up* "No need to thank me. Just make you return it when your done."

Narrator: After that the guys talked for a bit then Kirishima fell asleep so they left. Two days passed and Kirishima was still in bed. The swelling in his ankle went down a bit but the pain remained. Bakugou came over and leaned against the wall.

Bakugou: "Hey Shitty Hair, why are you still in bed? Didn't I tell you to heal faster?"

Kirishima: *chuckles* "That's not really how healing works. Do you really miss my body that much?"

Narrator: Bakugou crosses his arms and looks away to hide the blush on his face.

Bakugou: "Shut up bastard. Don't make it sound like I'm only worried about you because I want to fuck."

Kirishima: *blushes* "You're worried about me! Bakugou you're so cute!"

Bakugou: "Tch, like hell I am. Seriously you idiot get better."

Kirishima: "Hey Bakugou."

Bakugou: "What?"

Kirishima: "I love you." *smiles*

Narrator: Bakugou was taken off guard and blushed. Kirishima laughed at his reaction so Bakugou walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar then pulled him closer to him and kissed him. When Bakugou let go he was still blushing and he whispered 'me too' and left out of the room. By the end of the week Kirishima was completely healed and was able to attend classes and practices normally. By nightfall when they didn't have to worry about teachers or the other students they went into Bakugou's room and the moment the door closed they immediately locked lips.

Kirishima: *pins Bakugou to the bed* "I missed seeing this side of you." *licks his nipple* "I love your body."

Bakugou: "S-stop talking idi-ah!"

Narrator: Kirishima grinded both of their members up against each other which sent shivers up Bakugou's spine.

Kirishima: "This part of me missed you a whole lot. I'm hard just from looking at you."

Bakugou: *wraps his arms around Kirishima's neck* "You talk too much." *kisses him deeply*

Narrator: Bakugou kissed him and slipped in his tongue and battled with Kirishima's tongue savoring the kiss. He pulled away and switched positions. He pushed Kirishima on his back then positioned himself in between his legs and pulled out Kirishima's dick and began to suck. After seeing Bakugou in such a lewd position Kirishima couldn't hold it in. He grabbed Bakugou's head and began to thrust into his mouth.

Kirishima: "Damn! Bakugou your mouth feels so good! I'm going to come! I can't h-hold it anymore!" *cums in his mouth*

Bakugou: *coughs* "B-bastard! At least come together!"

Narrator: Bakugou got on all fours and lifted his butt up to Kirishima. He blushed and was desperately waiting.

Bakugou: "I want you to fuck me hard Kirishima."

Narrator: With little restraint Kirishima entered Bakugou and Bakugou let out a moan he couldn't control. In and out Kirishima drilled through him and Bakugou craved for him and enjoyed every second.

Kirishima: "Ah! It feels so good! I can't stop myself!"

Bakugou: "M-me too! Keep going faster! Harder! Your dick is the best I can't hold on! AAH KIRISHIMA!"

Kirishima: "BAKUGOU!"

Once they reached their breaking point both of them came together and collapsed on the sheets.

Kirishima: *pulls Bakugou in his arms* "I don't ever want to wait to be with you like that again. I love you Bakugou."

Bakugou: *blushing* "Don't get hurt again then stupid." *lays his head on his chest* "I love you too."

Kirishima: *smiles* "You're so cute."

Bakugou: *hides his face in his chest* "Shut up."

The End


End file.
